


No More Mr. Grumpy Face!

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Natural, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is having a bad day. Gabe and Balthazar attempt to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Mr. Grumpy Face!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on January 7, 2014. Set in the Baby!Natural 'verse. I may or may not have been projecting on to Crowley. Again. (Whoops?)

Crowley sat curled up in his favorite chair in the playroom, chin resting on his knees and glaring at no one in particular. Growley was on the floor beside him in a position similar to his master. The demon caught sight of his pup’s sullen face from the corner of his eye—and okay maybe he was glaring at someone in particular.

Two someones, actually. Eve and Abaddon were playing with their twisted dolls across the room. At the moment it looked like one of Eve’s vampire dolls was chomping on an angel doll with an orange shirt and light brown hair, and the girls were in hysterics. Every so often they would give Crowley a sidelong glance and laugh harder. The brats.

“We’ll get them back. You’ll see, boy,” Crowley said to his hound.

Growley gave a little puppy-sigh, which the demon took as a sign of agreement. All of a sudden he raised his head, tilting it to the left slightly. Crowley followed his gaze and frowned.

A poofy blond coif had appeared in the doorway, its owner quick to follow when he realized he’d been found out. Instead of acting coy, Balthazar sauntered into the playroom.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Crowles? Are the other demons not playing nice?” the angel asked.

Eve and Abaddon snickered from their corner.

“Go away,” was all Crowley said and resumed his glaring.

Balthazar seated himself on the empty arm of Crowley’s little chair. “Don’t sulk, babe. We have an image to maintain.”

But Crowley wasn’t listening. He was focused on the girls’ doll party, where another angel had joined the fray, this one with messy blond hair and unkempt wings. Crowley’s glaring intensified. If anything caught fire at this point, he wouldn’t be surprised.

“I’m not sulking,” he said to Balthazar after a moment. “And _go away_.”

“Thought you might say that.” Balthazar looked over his shoulder and yelled, “He’s sulking!”

Gabe fluttered into the playroom and took up the other arm of the chair. “Hey, Mr. Grumpy Face,” he said, using what had to be the most ridiculous voice ever.

Crowley buried his face in his hands, not wanting to know what kind of expression Gabe was giving him. “Not you too, angel.”

“When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?” Gabe asked, and Crowley could _hear_ the smirk.

“I don’t want to know what you’ve gotta do,” the demon said, voice muffled by his hands.

“Oh but I do,” Balthazar said. “Go on, Gabe.”

And thus Gabe broke into song: “Just keep pranking. Just keep pranking. Just keep pranking, pranking, pranking. What do we do? We prank, prank.” Each word was punctuated with a poke to Crowley’s shoulder, and Balthazar was leaning against his other side to cut off his escape.

The demon was about to put a stop to it, before Gabe started with the operatics, but Abaddon did it for him, yelling “Oops!” at the top of her lungs. And then there was a loud tearing sound, which caused Crowley to actually look up.

One of the angel dolls—the blond one—was ripped clean in half.

“Hey that’s Zira’s doll!” Gabe said. Suddenly he was in the air, hands on his hips and golden wings outstretched. “Give it back!”

Abaddon tossed the pieces of the doll to the floor. “You can have it. Who wants a torn up doll anyway?”

As she turned away, Growley rushed over to retrieve the poor, tattered thing and laid it at Crowley’s feet. The demon sighed. Now it was destroyed _and_ covered in puppy drool.

That didn’t stop Gabe from picking the doll up and examining the remains. “We can fix it. A little magic here and there, and Zira won’t even notice!”

Balthazar leaned over to get a closer look at it. “I’m pretty sure he’ll notice. It reeks of sulfur.”

Gabe pushed him hard enough to threaten his balance, the whole chair wobbling in protest. “So does Crowles, but none of us mind that.” He looked at Crowley. “But first, how are we going to get them back for this?”

Crowley gave the question serious thought. After a few moments he looked down at Growley. “They’ve still got the other angel doll. Go get it, boy.”

The pup barked once and bounded across the room. The two girls screamed, and Team Prank War laughed and exchanged a well-earned high-five.

  
Awesome art by [Karu](http://happyfunballxd.tumblr.com)


End file.
